Retailers and merchants involved in electronic commerce often provide user interfaces from which a user may search an electronic catalog for products available for purchase and/or browse products included in an electronic catalog. For example, the user may enter a term or keyword of interest to the user, and may then be presented with search results. These search results may include, for example, products that include the entered term or keyword in a product description associated with the product. A retailer or merchant involved in electronic commerce may additionally provide a user with information identifying recommended items (such as products and/or services) that may be of potential interest to the user. These recommendations may be determined, for example, based on purchase history and/or browsing history that may tend to associate two items with each other based on the two items frequently being purchased by a single consumer and/or information associated with the two items frequently being browsed by a single user.